Range
History Part 1: Uprising Along with the other Toa of his group, he arrived at an empty grass field near the Farside Village. He hasn't known why he was here or where he came from. His team's leader, Theran, then ordered the group to split up and find any inhabitants of this land. He and Theran then left to find inhabitants of that place. Just as they passed a road they found, they encountered a strange looking person, who was one of the later known Forgotten Warriors. After a surprise attack by the undead they were able to defeat him and moved on. They saw and defeated two more before they were able to find the village they searched for. When they arrived, nobody else of Range and Theran's Team had arrived. Instead, they were "greeted" by the two guardians, Vorred and Lordanian, who took away their weapons and brought them to the village's council. When Range tried to explain that they saw and fought undead on their way, they earned no trust and had to leave the safe place without any weapons to find proof of their statement. Both Theran and Range later found the "infected" body of their teammate, Chaeus. They had to kill him before he could attack, and brought his corpse back to Farside Village to bring proof to the council. But it seemed that their warnings were accepted too late. The villagers had no time to prepare themselves for the undead that attacked at Nightfall. They stormed the gate and attacked everyone. Without knowing were to go, Theran and Range ran to a camp where they saw some fire. Exhausted from running for their lives, they laid down to sleep. The next day, they asked their savior who she was and what she knows about this land. The half-Toa half-Bohrok Xafri then told them the tale of a mask, which has the power to bring all dead beings back to life, but also kills the ones that live in a certain radius. This mask should be somewhere near the village. She told them about Nuva, an ancient Lord, who has a fortress here and sends the Forgotten Warriors to get that mask. In order to investigate the situation, Range and Theran teamed up with Jacobi, Viretha and Snipe. After a really short time, they found the other members of Theran's team trying to break a giant gate. Presuming that Nuva is here, the two groups united into one and opened the enormous door. After that, they went into the fortress. However, the whole fortress was next to empty. At last, they went to the roof, where they found a giant, but inactive Protosteel-Worm along with Nuva. Not knowing that Vorred followed them all the way up, they couldn't stop him from attacking. After a short battle, Nuva activated the worm and the group had to run for their lives once again. All of them were too slow and were killed by the worm. The rest of the villagers were able to take back their home and got the mask. Xafri sacrificed her life to trigger the mask's power, and the whole team was revived, but left there still injured. Only a short time after that, a heavily armored character named Pirai appeared and told them they would get medical help if they join him to go to the big main city on the island. So Range and the others went with him. Abilities and Traits Range is a male Toa of Water, so he is able to control any type of water. Together with Merall, Brorag and Chaeus they were the four members of their team who had elemental powers. Mask and Tools Range bears the Kanohi Hau Nuva, the Great mask of shielding. His weapons were two broadswords, until those were taken away by Farside Village's council. He later got his former teammate Chaeus' Sword. Appearances *''Uprising: Prologue'' - First appearance **''Night of the Long Knives'' *''Uprising: Chapter 1'' *''Uprising: Chapter 2'' *''Uprising: Chapter 3'' *''Uprising: Chapter 5'' *''Uprising: Chapter 6'' *''Uprising: Epilogue'' *''Patriots: Chapter 1'' *''Patriots: Chapter 2'' *''Patriots: Chapter 4'' *''Patriots: Chapter 5'' *''Patriots: Chapter 7'' *''Patriots: Chapter 8'' *''Patriots: Chapter 9'' *''Patriots: Chapter 10'' *''Patriots: Chapter 11'' *''Patriots: Epilogue'' Category:Toa